


Perspectives

by MistralAmara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 05-06 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara/pseuds/MistralAmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tuesday night. Scoobies, do you know where Dawn is? Set between season 5 and season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> This was written between season 5 and season 6, as speculation that the Scoobies would have varying attitudes towards Spike after the events of S5. I may have been a hair too optimistic. But it's still a fun story

**Tara:** Shouldn't we invite Spike to Dawn's birthday party? You know they're really close.

 **Xander:** You've got to be kidding! He's a vampire, we shouldn't be encouraging Dawn to hang out with him; we should be putting our foot down. All our feet. Preferably on his neck.

 **Anya:** Or other, more painful parts. If you want to make a point.

 **Tara:** But he was so helpful in the fight against Glory; and he really seems to care for Dawn.

 **Willow:** Tara's got a point, Xander.

 **Giles:** It's true that he's been very helpful, and we can appreciate that. But we must never lose sight of what he is.

 **Willow:** And that would be?

 **Xander:** Hello? He's an evil Vampire!!! You do remember those, Will? I know it's been a while since we've dealt with anything so mundane, but still.

 **Willow:** I know, it's just that he hasn't done anything totally evil in a while.

 **Xander:** Just because he wanted to get into Buffy's pants.

 **Anya:** So that's a bad thing?

 **Willow:** Xander, you saw how badly Glory beat him up! She nearly killed him. It's kind of hard to get into somebody's pants when you're dead.

 **Tara:** Or when they are. He's still protecting Dawn--what's that going to get him?

 **Giles:** Who can solve the labyrinthine motives of Spike's twisted vampire psyche? But Xander is right for once; it isn't prudent to let Dawn become dependent on Spike.

 **Xander:** Listen to the Watcher. He knows! A demon is not a good role model for young impressionable minds.

 **Anya:** Fine. I'll just go home and pack my things. My influence on you is dangerous enough; who knows what might happen if we had children?

 **Xander:** Huh? An, you're an ex-demon. Spike's a now-demon.

 **Anya:** Well, you all make it very hard to be human sometimes, with your goody-goodier-than-thou attitudes. I don't know how you expect Spike to not be evil when you never treat him like anything else.

 **Giles:** Anya, I had no idea you felt like this.

 **Anya:** You never asked. I mean, if on some days when you put the basilisk gall stones in the jar for the anti-flatulence enchanted gumballs I wish your head would spin around and explode, does that make me irredeemably evil?

 **Giles:** \---

 **Willow:** Maybe Spike has changed. Giles, couldn't he change if he wanted to? What about the redeeming power of love?

 **Giles:** Oh, Willow, it sounds very nice, but that almost never happens, even with humans. There is no recorded case of it happening to a vampire.

 **Willow:** But Spike hasn't killed anybody for a couple of years now; and we know he loved Buffy--in a twisted vampire way, but still. That's what started Angel doing good, why not Spike?

 **Xander:** Because of the chip! Spike hasn't killed anybody because of the chip. He's like a serial killer in prison. Angel has a soul.

 **Tara:** So Angel is like a serial killer who what--got religion? What if he backslides?

 **Willow:** <snicker>

 **Xander:** We're losing, aren't we, Giles?

 **Giles:** I'm afraid so. Spike can come to the party. I suppose he can't influence Dawn too badly during an hour or two in a room with all the rest of us.

 **Xander:** So where is the Dawnster?

 **Tara:** I haven't seen her.

 **Willow:** This is Tuesday; Anya's day.

 **Xander:** Well, An?

 **Anya:** She's fine. She, uh, went to the circus with a friend.

 **Giles:** There's a circus in town?

 **Anya:** No, it's over in Redmonton. I said she could spend the night. So, you won't have to have her tomorrow; they won't be back until late.

 **Willow:** You let her go somewhere overnight without telling us? Anya, what if she needs protecting? She's still the key!

 **Anya:** <inaudible>

 **Xander:** What?

 **Anya:** She has protection. She went with Spike. He has friends working in the side show. She should be plenty safe; those Barbura demons are big.

 **Tara:** It's a demon circus?

 **Anya:** They almost all are. It's the perfect lifestyle for them.

 **Xander:** Clowns are evil. I knew it!

 **Anya:** Back to the demons are evil line again, I see . . . Giles, I'm taking off early. I have to move out of Xander's apartment tonight.

 **Xander:** <follows her out> Anya, wait!

 **Giles:** Oh, dear.

  


-End-


End file.
